The Best Birthday Present
by Confusedknight
Summary: It's George's birthday and Alanna wants to give him something extra special this year...Short, sweet AG romance.


**(-a/n- **First and foremost, this small one-shot is a Birthday present for Caiti, **(x17SkmBdrchiczxx) **and also to say a big 'Thank-you' for reviewing probably every single chapter I have ever written! I apologise for the lateness of this, but I've only just found time to write the idea up! Anyway I hope you had a great birthday, thanks for everything, I hope you enjoy this :P )

**Confusedknight xxx**

* * *

The King stared out across the palace grounds through puzzled blue eyes. On the practise courts he could see a small, red-headed figure moving through various fencing exercises and sequences at an alarming speed. Jon could tell, just from the way she moved that Alanna was angry. There was a certain rigidity to her frame and the power with which she moved, verging on spiralling out of control, all reeked of irritability. True it had no effect on her prowess, the Lioness was still in her fighting prime, perfection with a sword, blade master without an equal, but Jon knew all too well why the other practise courts were empty. _Sensible decision on their behalves _thought Jon grimly. No one would want to be near Alanna when she was in such a fowl temper.

Jon's eyebrows creased into the trace of a frown. For once he had no idea what the source of his Champion's vexation was. He sincerely hoped that he was not behind it all, but casting his mind back, he couldn't think of anything he'd done to upset Alanna's volatile temper.

Perhaps it had been that Tusaine knight who had insulted her the previous day… But as Jon continued that thought process, he doubted whether the Tusaine knight would be in a position to insult anyone anytime soon, owing to the fact that he was now bed-ridden for three weeks with multiple injuries including a shattered jaw, after an unwise decision to accept Alanna's invitation for a duel.

Sighing, the King moved away from the window and back to his desk, where the paperwork involved in running a Kingdom had piled up. _George will be back tonight, _he thought, _Gods be thanked, as he's the only one who will be able to calm her down. _

As right as Jon was in his assumption that Alanna was highly irritated, he was wrong in thinking that George's visit would be reason enough for her to calm down. Because the truth was, it was George's visit that was at the very heart of the matter.

Alanna had been married to George for just over five years and loved him very deeply. He had been away working with a couple of his agents recently and they hadn't seen each other for over a month, a relatively long period of separation for a couple who were still very much in love. That wasn't the problem however. Her predicament lay in the fact that today, the day which they would be reunited, was also George's Birthday. And Alanna didn't have a present for him.

To another, this might not have seemed like such a big problem;

'So just go out and buy him one!' had been Raoul's response to her crisis. (That remark had earned him a scowl strong enough to make even the bravest man cower.)

But to Alanna, who loved her husband with all her heart and soul, the present had to be perfect. And the primary source of her vexation lay in the fact that no such item had been found.

She had thought about buying him daggers, books, jewels, a new horse, even some new agents for his current Scanran mission…but none of them seemed quite right.

Of course Alanna had had many days to try to sort out a present for her beloved, but she had kept putting it off, unable to think of anything and now, on his birthday itself, she had nothing with which to present him.

As Alanna completed the final move of her last sword pattern, she allowed her arm to drop and she stopped to take a breath. The cold wind caught in her throat and she stumbled, suddenly realising how tired she was.

Her energy seemed to be spent, as was her anger, which left disappointment and shame in its wake. He was her own husband, why couldn't she think of anything to buy him?

Alanna wanted to make him so happy that she feared the disappointment that would accompany any inadequate present that she gave him. _It wasn't this hard last year, _thought Alanna with a tired scowl.

Finally, at wits end, she decided to visit the one person who knew and loved George as much as Alanna did, Eleni.

So Alanna sheathed her well-used sword and sought after Eleni. She was welcomed into the apartment that Eleni shared with Alanna's own adopted father, Myles and accepted a hot drink gratefully.

Alanna was now twenty-four, King's champion and in all respects counted herself as quite a capable adult, yet coming to Eleni for advice always made her feel like her teenage self again, fumbling along, unsure of the future.

Sipping the hot tea, she explained the situation, shamefully admitting how she couldn't find the 'right' birthday present for George.

Eleni watched the woman before her with gentle, understanding eyes. Eleni wasn't a fool, she was one among many which saw the love and happiness radiating between Alanna and George when they were together, but somehow hearing Alanna admit that she couldn't bear the thought of disappointing George pulled on Eleni's heartstrings.

Alanna finished explaining the problem with a desperate hope shimmering in her eyes, so sure that Eleni would know exactly what her son would want for his birthday.

The elder woman was silent, mulling over a thought which had reared it's head at the start of the conversation and refused to go away.

'Well?' prompted Alanna impatiently.

'There is one thing…'

'What?' said Alanna urgently, 'I'll ride down to Corus right now and search every shop until I can find it!'

Eleni shook her head slowly, 'No, you can't buy it…'

Alanna's expression became confused.

Eleni hesitated. She had no idea how much or how little the topic she was about to broach had been discussed between the couple. However, knowing them both very well, she could guess how such conversations had gone.

'Alanna,' she began, 'Different people want different things in life, you've always wanted to be a knight and once you'd achieved that everything else fell into place. George, bless him is a patient soul and he knew when he met you...' Eleni trailed off, she was rambling.

_You may as well cut straight to the point, _she thought to herself, 'Alanna, George has everything he ever wanted in life except for one thing,' Alanna seemed to be listening intently, so Eleni steeled herself and continued. 'He has everything he ever wanted except for kids, children…your children.'

Eleni waited, holding her breath. Alanna didn't appear to be flying into a rage and she certainly wasn't telling Eleni to mind her own business and denying that George wanted children. The older women took these as good signs.

Eleni knew that her son was patient, far more patient than she herself was. He had waited years to gain Alanna's love, or for Alanna to admit that she loved him and was probably prepared to wait years to have children. But Alanna had asked and if she did agree, Eleni knew she would make her son the happiest person in Tortall.

Alanna meanwhile sat deep in thought, her mind in turmoil. Whenever she and George had discussed having children it had always ended uncomfortably and would be at least another six months before the topic had been brought up again. Of course people like Thayet asked her regularly what her plans were concerning offspring and Alanna had always mumbled 'in a few years…when I'm ready.'

Alanna knew that Eleni wouldn't bring up such a topic unless she was deadly serious… Her mind was now even more confused than it had been before. If that was the only thing George wanted in life, then why hadn't he pushed the matter instead of letting it drop. _Because he loves you to much to make you do anything you aren't one hundred percent comfortable with, _replied a voice inside her mind.

'I love George and would do anything for him…' said Alanna, not finishing her sentence, but trailing off into thought again.

Eleni relaxed slightly.

'Whatever you decide, that's your choice. I answered your question truthfully and now it's up to you. But before you leave I will say this. Twelve years ago I met a girl who feared love and thought she'd never get married. Now she sits before me as married as can be and I've never seen her happier. Trust your heart Alanna; it hasn't led you astray before.' And with that Eleni got up, 'I've no doubt I'll see you later on at the party.'

Alanna recognised a dismissal even through her confused state. Back at her rooms, sitting on the double bed, which seemed huge and empty without her hazel-eyed husband and tried to sort wearily through her feelings.

She had meant what she'd said, she would do anything for George, but it was so hard. She was more scared that she had ever let on to anyone, but thinking about it, she had been that scared of love once…

Eventually she made a decision and decided to do something to keep herself occupied, only to find that the room was almost pitch black, lit only by the roaring fire. Cursing like a guardsman, she used her gift to send light to all the candles simultaneously.

She stumbled into the bathroom, kicking off her dirty clothes and yelping, splashed cold water all over her body. Drying herself quickly she picked out the clothes she was going to wear.

In honour of George's birthday they were having a private get-together in the Royal Quarters. Thayet had instructed Alanna to wear a dress, but right now Alanna needed something comfortable and quick to put on (as she had to be there in less than five minutes.)

She pulled on a thick but good-quality white shirt, navy breeches and soft leather boots lined with lamb's wool. Then she pulled an amethyst tunic over the top and ran a brush through her shoulder-length red hair.

Finally she strapped her sword on. She knew that she wouldn't need it, but having it belted at her hip gave her a false sense of confidence. Confidence that she knew she would need later on.

* * *

As she entered, everyone looked up and there in the middle of all the well-wishers stood her husband. Words weren't necessary and she ran forward and leapt onto him, throwing her arms around his neck, allowing herself to be lifted off of the floor. She fought to keep tears from her eyes as she inhaled his familiar smell and felt the comforting aura that she associated with her beloved George.

Then placing her firmly on the floor, the aforementioned husband deemed it proper to kiss her thoroughly just for good measure. Then straightening up he smiled apologetically,

'Well it is me birthday,' he said, smiling crookedly.

For the rest of the evening, Alanna remained firmly tucked under his arm. They weren't normally a clingy couple, but after a month of separation, it was only natural to want to be in close contact with each other.

Thayet chastised Alanna at length about not wearing a dress, but Alanna who had far more important matters on her mind, nodded and apologised, only half listening to Thayet. Eleni had caught her eye a couple of times, smiling encouragingly and Alanna returned it with a shaky smile, knowing that Eleni knew exactly why she was so nervous.

Later on, guests began to leave until only Alanna, George, Eleni, Myles, Thayet, Jon, Raoul Gary and Cythera remained. Eventually Alanna and George decided it was time for them to turn in too. Wishing everyone good night, they left and Eleni watched them go with a hopeful smile on her face.

'What have you been doing?' asked Myles, whispering in her ear.

Eleni was used to her husband 'sneaking up' on her, and merely whispered back,

'Nothing, nothing…But I've a feeling we may be grandparents before too long.'

Myles chuckled, giving her neck a whiskery-kiss, 'That's my girl.'

* * *

George and Alanna returned to their room, both laden with gifts which George hastily deposited on the chest of drawers.

'How 'bout another kiss for ye're laddy'buck?' he said drawing her in close and kissing her lips tenderly. When they broke apart George eyed Alanna critically.

'What's got you all on edge?' he asked dropping his provincial speech.

Alanna looked at her feet.

'I still haven't given you your birthday present,' she said.

'Lass I don't need a present,' said George gesturing around and the pile on the chest of drawers. 'I've got everything I've ever wanted right here in this room. You and me together, that's all I need, it's all I've ever needed, all I've ever wanted.'

Alanna shook her head and fighting to keep her voice even she said, 'No, I want to give it to you.'

And very slowly, she reached up and pulled the chain off of her neck. Undoing the clasp, she slid the small gold charm off of it, leaving the ember-stone and deposited the charm into George's hand.

George turned it over, but Alanna was resolutely watching her feet. He put one scarred, callused hand beneath her chin, lifting it until she was forced to look him in the eyes.

'You really mean it?' his voice was calm, yet Alanna could see the hope in his eyes.

She nodded, 'When I told you I loved you enough to bear our little ones, I meant it George Cooper, I meant it.'

George stepped forward and kissed her yet again, scooping her up and carrying her to the bed.

* * *

Later on, Alanna lay curled up against George, loving the feel of his comforting presence after nights of sleeping alone.

'You know, I've never thought an anti-pregnancy charm would classify as my best birthday present ever,' whispered George in the darkness, the amusement evident in his voice.

Alanna wiggled over, rolling onto her side and kissed him yet again.

'You'll have to wait about nine months for the next half of your present,' she murmured sleepily.

'And it'll be worth every second of the wait,' he murmured back, 'Or should I say he or she will be worth the wait.'

* * *

**(-a/n-** I hope that this little one-shot was enjoyable to read. I haven't written any short stuff for ages so it made a nice change ;D This is also my first real Alanna/George fic, normally I stick to Kel/Dom stuff… Anyway I'm rambling… P.S I am hoping to update **Fallen **sometime this week, but be patient :D …Please review :D )

**Confusedknight xxx**


End file.
